


i can read you, you're my favourite book

by merewiowing



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Fluff, References to other games in the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merewiowing/pseuds/merewiowing
Summary: Robin reaches into her lap, playfully traces a finger along her wrist, and then takes her book and squints at the cover.
"Chronicle of the Holy Gemstones, Volume One, huh?" She flips through the pages, then looks at the cover again. "Is this the same author as Tales of the Burning Sabre? I liked that one."





	i can read you, you're my favourite book

_'Halt!', cried princess Aerique, her voice echoing against the mountains. 'If you are to harm this child, I would prefer you take my bracelet instead!' With tears of anger glittering in her eyes like diamonds, she approached the necromancer, whose wolfish grin seemed to her –_

 

Robin sighs, and Sumia ignores it until she feels the other woman sit up. She closes her book and places it in her lap; Robin has said many times that she isn't bothered by Sumia keeping candles lit if she gets engrossed in a book, but she still feels a pang of guilt.

 

Robin is quick to placate her, though, as if she had read her mind.

 

"No, no, don't worry, the light doesn't bother me," she stifles a yawn. "I had a bad dream. Would you mind if I opened the window?"

 

Sumia shakes her head, and Robin slips out of their bed. It's true that September is very warm this year, and Sumia was perhaps overly eager to bring out the heavy winter covers a few days ago. Robin does seem to prefer to sleep in the cold – during the summer, she had kicked off their blankets many times.

 

Sometimes she kicked Sumia, too. And Sumia, her. She hadn't realised how restless she was in her sleep until her bed became a shared one.

 

The window creaks, and a wisp of air blows into the room. It's not quite cool, but it's fresher than the air inside. Robin pads back to bed and settles in after turning her pillow upside down. (She says the smooth fabric helps her fall asleep. Sumia has tried following Robin’s example, but she hasn't noticed any difference.)

 

Robin reaches into her lap, playfully traces a finger along her wrist, and then takes her book and squints at the cover.

 

" _Chronicle of the Holy Gemstones_ , Volume One, huh?" She flips through the pages, then looks at the cover again. "Is this the same author as _Tales of the Burning Sabre_? I liked that one."

 

Robin had started reading Sumia's favourite novels with some reluctance, citing the staggering amount of volumes and the historical inaccuracies, then seemingly changed her opinion on them overnight. At first she would poke fun at the laborious descriptions of every character's clothes, but by the end of volume ten, she was hooked, and especially invested in the fate of the dancer Nyneve. Sumia will never forget her tearful face after she reached the ending.

 

"No, that writer hasn't published anything in a few years," Sumia says. She's more than a little disappointed about it – the author had hinted he was planning a follow-up, but nothing came of it. "I haven't gotten far into this one yet, but the style is similar, so I think you'll also like this one?"

 

"Maybe, but I'll wait until you finish it." Robin opens the book again, yawns, and begins to scanning the text.

 

Sumia rubs at her eye, and realises just how tired she is – the story absorbed her earlier, but without something to focus on, she feels she might fall asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow. She doesn't want to sleep yet, though – she can’t help feeling she would be leaving Robin alone after her nightmares. Instead, she shifts closer to Robin and leans her head on her shoulder. In response, Robin wraps her free arm around her.

 

"I loved the first chapter," Sumia murmurs. "The description of the royal castle were beautiful."

 

"It's a shame it will probably be destroyed when Lunes is inevitably invaded," Robin agrees, and turns the page.

 

"How did you know it will be invaded? Is this book based on historical events?" History isn't Sumia's strongest subject – _much like most things_ , a small voice says in her head before she can shush it – and a few times in the past she was very surprised to find out the book she was reading was about real people, sometimes ones that lived very recently.

 

"I don't think so. I don't recognise any names so far, at least. But these books tend to be a little... formulaic, don't they? The peaceful kingdom always gets invaded in the first chapter."

 

"I guess you're right," Sumia muses, and adjusts herself so she's more comfortable reading along. "I like it that way, though. It's comforting to know that no matter the struggles, good always triumphs."

 

"Everyone likes it when the good guys win," Robin says, and presses a soft kiss to Sumia's forehead. "Do you want to read together for a while? I'm not sleepy anymore, but I don't want to keep you up."

 

Sumia agrees, and Robin gives her another kiss before returning to the book. They fall silent after that, and let themselves be grabbed by Princess Aerique's horrific, if a little formulaic, plight. By the time the Princess discovers a shocking betrayal among her ranks and storms a castle to be reunited with her brother, it's nearly dawn, and Sumia is glad neither of them has any responsibilities tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> "rowan how many fics about your ships sharing a bed can you write" don't ever ask me this question again.
> 
> _ribald tales of the faith war_ was a great joke, and i hope every fire emblem plot exists as a pulpy fantasy series in ylisse. i'd read the heck out of the fe8 one, especially since i hear princess aerique later enters a torrid romance with a certain mysterious travelling demon-slayer... 
> 
> my interpretations of the sappho prompts are getting more and more stretched, but this was written for prompt #2, _some men say an army of horse and some men say an army on foot // and some men say an army of ships is the most beautiful thing // on the black earth. but i say it is // what you love_.


End file.
